


Pros and Cons

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Series: Lawson Island AU [3]
Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, plotlessness, probably OOC Uchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Shige ponders the presence of Uchi and Kusano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Pros and Cons**  
PG, Gen (hinted pre-KoyaShige), Shige focus, 840-ish words  
Warning: Crack, plotlessness, AU, probably OOC Uchi  
Summary: Shige ponders the presence of Uchi and Kusano.

Previous bits: [Inconvenience](http://community.livejournal.com/oyakodon/1696.html) and [Any Day in November](http://community.livejournal.com/oyakodon/4038.html)

A/N: I'd been wanting to write this, and then those pictures of Kusano popped up. And he really looks like he hasn't changed at all. &hearts

A couple weeks after Uchi and Kusano's arrival, Shige still couldn't tell if it was a good thing or not. He was mostly happy to see both of his friends, but living in close quarters with any of NEWS had never been particularly desirable to him.

Uchi spent about half the time whining about things. It was irritating, but in the end, it was usually a good thing.

After two nights of sleeping on a futon in an aisle of the Lawson, he'd complained about having merchandise fall on his head every time he rolled over in his sleep.

"If there's a big enough earthquake or a typhoon, it'll be dangerous to be sleeping in here," Shige agreed, remembering video footage of shelves tipping over and windows shattering in stores during earthquakes.

"If there was a big enough earthquake, it would be dangerous to be sleeping _anywhere_ ," Ryo sniped, but he looked nervous.

The next day, an extra room appeared off the locker room, large enough for eight people to sleep in comfortably.

"And the roof is a dome!" Tegoshi cheered. "Those are good in earthquakes, right?"

"Domes are the strongest roof structure there is," Massu volunteered.

A few days after that, Uchi was annoyed about the half-mile walk to the island's hot spring.

"It's not _relaxing_ if you have to forge your way through all that undergrowth just to get there," he whined. "Not to mention the monkeys."

"The monkeys _are_ kind of annoying," Tegoshi mused. Everyone else agreed; the monkeys occasionally tried to chase them out of the hot spring. Massu wouldn't even go near the spring because of them.

Two hours later, a bath large enough to hold the whole group appeared in the locker room and began filling with hot spring water.

The only thing that Uchi whined about that wasn't solved was that he missed his mother.

 

 

So Shige couldn't really complain about Uchi.

Kusano, on the other hand, made Shige desperately wish for his old apartment back. With all of its locks.

He liked Kusano, really. They hadn't been friends for years solely because of KKKity and NEWS.

But in the past two weeks, Shige had woken up to caterpillars on his pillow on three separate occasions, and his clothes had been stolen while he bathed the same number of times.

One of those times, he'd been forced to do his shift wearing nothing but a towel. It nearly fell down when he tried to sweep the floor.

Yamapi had docked his pay for inappropriate clothing. Shige had scoffed, thinking there was no way to dock pay that didn't exist. That night, he found that the blanket he shared with Koyama had disappeared, replaced by one single lap blanket. They'd been forced to snuggle extra (embarrassingly) close.

The worst so far had been when Shige and Massu were in the bath at the same time.

Massu didn't usually bathe with other people. For the most part, Shige respected his wishes and didn't go near the bath if Massu was there. But this was the day after Shige's blanket had disappeared, and he was tired and grouchy, and didn't even notice Massu's presence until after he'd showered.

So he climbed into the bath and sat as far away from Massu as he could manage, mumbling a greeting. He was relieved to find that Massu didn't actually seem bothered at all. After waiting a minute or two just to double check that Massu wasn't going to freak out, Shige closed his eyes and rested his head against the side of the bath.

He only had about ten minutes of peace before he suddenly found himself with a lapful of screaming Massu.

Wondering what Massu was screaming about, Shige opened his eyes.

There was a snake lying on the edge of the bath.

Shige joined in the screaming.

Then Kusano fell through the doorway laughing. He grabbed the snake and waved it around.

"Did you guys seriously believe this was real? It's _pink_ , for crying out loud," he scoffed.

"There are pink snakes in Madagascar!" Massu protested.

"Well, this one is the species _Lawsonis aislesixa_ ," Kusano snickered.

As he came down from his terror, Shige recognized the snake from the toy aisle (which, incidentally, was rather popular with the monkeys).

"I'll _Lawsonis aislesixa_ you!" Shige shouted, lunging out of the bath at Kusano. He wasn't really sure what he intended to do, but it was going to be _bad_.

Sadly, he never had to figure out what to do, because he slipped on a wet tile mid-lunge and ended up with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"It could be worse," Koyama told him later, while he lay on their futon with an ice pack and a bunch of tissues. "You could have _broken_ your nose."

 

 

So while Shige couldn't really complain about Uchi, he had a list of complaints a mile long toward the youngest member of NEWS.

Somehow, though, NEWS had never felt right without him.

 

Next part [here.](http://community.livejournal.com/oyakodon/4385.html)  



End file.
